<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Atlas by limbo11037</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563716">Young Atlas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo11037/pseuds/limbo11037'>limbo11037</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Jim Lake Jr, Changeling Jim Lake Jr, i know barb n walt dont meet till later but shut up, knife family, the tobes/jim and tobes/jim/claire is only mentioned never actually seen sorry, they are family, they eat dinner like a family, walt helping jim calm down wow wow wow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo11037/pseuds/limbo11037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jim confronted Walter directly after his fight with Bular in 'Young Atlas'? What if Jim and Walter had more history than shown? What if Barbara and Walter had been friends since Jim's first parents evening at Arcadia Oaks High?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski/Jim Lake Jr., Toby Domzalski/Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Atlas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry about how terrible the summary is but i spent a week on this shit i dont have the brainpower to write a good summary, enjoy</p><p>(NOTE Jamegalir said ‘Jam-Gal-Leer')) </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can't reach! The armor! It’s too heavy Tobes!”  </p><p>The stench of the sewers burned the trollhunters sinuses as he nimbly avoided Bular’s blade, trying to reach the hand calling to him from the manhole. </p><p>“Pathetic that you meet your end in the sewer, <b>Young Atlas.<em>”</em></b> </p><p>Shock coursed through his body at the nickname, pinning him to the ground as a gasp escaped him and memories of the words of his teacher invaded his mind. </p><p><em> ‘Atlas too carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Watch yourself, Young Atlas.’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Take care of your back Young Atlas.’ </em> </p><p>“Master Jim!” the shout from his mentor brought him back to reality, “You must get out of there!” </p><p>Adrenaline coursed through Jim’s veins as Bular roared, making him attempt to run backwards in fear, only to have the ashen troll be there waiting for him, swords in hand. </p><p>A feeling of sickly calm took over the trollhunter as everything seemed to slow to a crawl for him, jumping back as the troll took another strike at him. With a roar Bular took another strike and Jim’s perception of reality went back to normal seeing Bular struggle to get his sword out of the ground. </p><p>“Jim, grab my hand now!” </p><p>With a quick look up at Toby’s panicked expression and outstretched hand, he furrowed his brow and looked back at the son of Gunmar. </p><p>“I lost the Grit-Shaka,” he started, putting a foot on the dull end of Bular’s blade and ripping the amulet from his chest, “but I can still be brave.”  </p><p>The troll growled and ripped his sword out of the ground, falling right into the fleshbags trap as Jim was then launched into the air, reaching and gripping onto Toby’s hand as a guttural roar was ripped from the beast's chest. The duke and trollhunter fell backwards onto the road and made quick work of kicking the manhole back in place before falling back with a sigh of relief. </p><p>“Strickler’s a changeling.” </p><p>“I,” Tobes paused to get a breath back, “never trusted him.” </p><p>Jim sat up and looked up at the sky. It all made sense now. How Strickler would talk as though he knew more than he let on. Why he refused to pick up the gaggletack (which at the time he brushed off as Strickler just being petty). Why he called him Young Atlas to begin with. </p><p>Why Strickler gasped as soon as Jim heaved his bag onto his shoulder and left his office after finding Blinky and Aaarrrgghh in his basement and coming to the history teacher seeking guidance of sorts. </p><p>“Also,” Toby sat up and pointed an accusing finger at him, “You’ve been a real turd today.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Mr Strickler? Can I talk to you?” </p><p>Strickler looked up from his computer and gave a small smile, half closing his computer and setting it to one side, “Always, Young Atlas, please take a seat.” </p><p>Jim may have been the trollhunter but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t treasure these moments while they lasted, not that he’d admit that to anyone that could live long enough to tell Bular- or Pale Lady forbid- <em> Otto  </em> <em> Scaarbach </em> <em> - </em> that is. </p><p>“Thanks.”  </p><p>The boy was a mess, his cheeks were flushed and the ends of his usually calmed hair were sticking up, as though someone had been running their hands through it over and over.  </p><p>“Are you alright Jim? You look like you’ve been dragged through a bush backwards.” </p><p>The young trollhunter weakly barked out a laugh at that, “The sewers actually.” </p><p>Strickler stopped fiddling with his pen (that he didn’t quite recall picking up) and raised an eyebrow at the 16 year old. The sewers? </p><p>“The sewers?” </p><p>“Yeah, sorry about the smell, you may have to disinfect this chair before you go home, I got over here in a rush I didn’t have time to hop a shower.” </p><p>The changeling blinked once, twice, before shaking his head and waving his hand haphazardly, “Its. Fine I- what were you doing in the sewers?” </p><p>Jim’s face twisted like he’d sucked a particularly sour lemon, “Remember how I was being a turd all day today and super full of myself.” </p><p>The history teacher allowed himself a silent chuckle, “I don’t think anyone will forget you being a quote unquote, ‘turd’ today Mr Lake, nor do I think the strictly faculty only intercom will ever recover.” </p><p>Wincing, Jim through his head back and ran his hands down his face, “Did I really- you know what nevermind, I'll ask Tobes about what I did later, the point is the reason I was acting like that was because of something called a Grit-Shaka.” </p><p>An astounded look crossed Stricker’s face, was the boy really going to be this blunt with giving up information to him? He did realise that because he’s the trollhunters his enemies could be anywhere, listening. </p><p>Right in front of him, for example. </p><p>“A what?” </p><p>“A Grit-Shaka, it’s a sort of totem-gem-thingy you wear as a necklace that my friends grandad wore into battle in world war 2 that was said to rid him of all fear and, as you know, I'm Romeo and Claire is Juliet in the play and I got scared so my friend lent me it for courage. That’s why I was acting the way that I was, being a teenager without fear is awful, I almost got a tattoo for god's sake!” </p><p>Strickler snorted and pointed his pen at the young man, “Right, sure, I hope this isn’t you trying to beg me to ask Principle Levit to let you off of having detention, Atlas.” </p><p>“Oh no I recognise that I shouldn’t have put the Grit-Shaka on in the first place and that it was entirely my fault that I was acting the way that I was.” </p><p>“Uh huh,” began the changeling, weighing his words carefully, “so why are you here, and you still haven't told me why you were in the sewers.” </p><p>Jim inhaled sharply and straightened his back, “Right, so, there’s this guy that wants to kill me- long story don’t ask- and while I was under the effects of the Grit-Shaka I was like ‘I’m not afraid of that clown, where is he I'll beat him in battle I'm not afraid of anything.’ so I asked a guy who kind of works for him but also just likes to chill and do his own thing- again long story don’t ask- and he said he usually hangs around in the sewers so I was like ‘Ok bet’ and made my way down there. At least that’s how it happened according to Tobes, I can’t actually remember what happened between putting on the Grit-Shaka in the middle of class and having the Grit-Shaka be ripped from my neck and the guy who wants to kill me being right there ready to strike.” </p><p>The teacher sat there in utter disbelief, never in his life had he heard someone so casually talk about fighting Bular without actually saying his name. </p><p>Well, none that had lived long enough to tell the tale to anyone other than Stricklander that is. </p><p>It was painfully obvious that the trollhunter was talking about Bular but why tell him about it. Was Jim so low on friends to talk to about his burden as trollhunter that he resorts to telling his history teacher about it for Deya’s sake? </p><p>“Jim,” Strickler sighed, pulling his computer back to him and opened it, pretending to open his emails, “I thought I told you to tell me when Mr Palchuck was bothering you, it's no skin off my cheek to schedule a meeting with Steve’s mother about his behaviour-” </p><p>“No- no its not Steve, Mr Strickler. But to be honest it's not the guy that bothers me, I can take deal with him another time, it's what he said while we were fighting that really got me.” </p><p>“Okay?” he said, drawing it out and slowly lowering his computer screen again, and picking up his pen to anxiously fiddle with it, “What did he say exactly.” </p><p>“He-” The trollhunter shifted in his seat, taking a second to breathe and Strickler could swear he was purposefully taking his time to make the man squirm, his fingers tensing around the pen, using all his mental strength not to break it. Suddenly Jim looked back up, his eyes accusing. </p><p>“He called me <em> Young Atlas. </em>” </p><p>Strickler swallowed thickly and his left eye twitched in its socket, a bead of sweat dripping down the back of his neck as a nervous smile broke out on his face </p><p>“P- Pardon?” </p><p>“Bular called me Young Atlas, Mr Strickler.” </p><p>Oh, Pale Lady save him. </p><p>“Now, where could a troll like Bular learn such an unpopular nickname for me I wonder.” </p><p>“Bular? Troll? Jim a- are you alright? I know a young man like yourself can go through a lot of stress in this point in your life and some people can't quite handle I-” </p><p>“Stop moving Strickler, I've got Dwärkstones and the amulet on me.” </p><p>His lungs felt heavy and his temple started to throb as he was frozen under the accusing glare of the sworn defender of trolls. </p><p>“I'm not here to fight you Strickler, in fact that's the last thing I want to do right now, but I will if you force me to.” </p><p>The changeling's spine straightened as he took a deep breath and composed himself and shoved his computer to the side yet again. He didn’t dare look up at the boy. How could Bular be so careless? He knew that Strickler and Strickler alone called Jim ‘Young Atlas’ so why would he do such a thing, the lumbering ignoramus.  </p><p>“Young- Jim. I hope you know I never meant to cause you or your mother any harm, in fact I was against the idea of killing you all together I-” </p><p>“I don't want to hear your excuses Strickler I just-” a shaky breath escaped the boy, “I just want to know why, why would sink time into talking to me, to mom, when the bridge is probably only days away from being finished.” </p><p>That caught Stricklanders attention, eyes widening as he looked up at James and was hit with a sobering reminder that Jim was but a whelp. Something stirred in the pits of his stomach as he looked into the teenager's eyes, shocked by the look of pure hurt in his eyes.  </p><p>Strickler smothered down the feelings and stood up, slowly as to not startle the young man and made his way over to the windows of his office looking around outside for goblin spies or changelings who would turn on him as soon as they sensed hesitation or weakness from him before closing the blinds for good measure. Putting his hands up in a sign of surrender, he turned around before leaning back against the windowsill and brought his hands together, unknowingly rubbing upset circles into his left palm with his right thumb. </p><p>“Believe it or not- and you have no right to believe me, I am a changeling after all, but I do genuinely enjoy life on the surface. I like bitter coffee and I like grading papers and I like seeing teenagers fail horrendously at socialising with girls, preferring to stare at them in history class rather than actually build up the courage to speak to them. </p><p>I wanted to savour the few days I had left in in this human world, so instead of quitting my job and spending my last days in France, Pale Lady knows I would if it came down to it, I fully embraced who I was here.  </p><p>No Bular. No Gunmar. No Janus Order. Just Walter Strickler, the history teacher who makes bad jokes in class for all his students to groan at. Who still listens to and frequently quotes Billy Joel. Who frequently goes on lunch dates with one of his student's mothers and tries not to make things be weird between them.” </p><p>For once Walter genuinely wasn’t lying, surprising himself at the realisation that he was being honest, completely and utterly down to earth with his intentions. </p><p>But if Jim was to believe him or not was completely up to the young trollhunter to decide. </p><p>Jim’s face was unchanging as he took off his bag and gently set it on the ground by the foot of the stool, standing up. The only show of his inner turmoil being his eyes rapidly flicking around, not seeming to be able to find something to settle on as he made his way over to his teacher. </p><p>He stopped infront of Strickler, still refusing to meet his eye. The changeling sighed and braced himself, as though expecting the young man to summon Daylight and strike him down where he was standing. </p><p>His bracing was not unwarranted though, as soon Jim lurched forward and wrapping his arms around Walter, trapping him in a tight embrace. Strickler's hands now awkwardly waving around, unsure of the best action to take. </p><p>“Y- Young Atlas?” </p><p>A shaky sniff escaped Jim as he buried his head deeper into Walter's turtleneck sweater. </p><p>“I- I just want that Walter Strickler too.” </p><p>Ah, there it was yet again. </p><p>The paternal feelings he’d pushed down suddenly bubbled up to the surface, spilling over as his eyes began to sting, slowly beginning to wrap his arms back around the teen and tilting his head down into the crook of Jims neck, absorbing the young man's sobs in waves, his own threatening to come to the surface. </p><p>“I- I was going to try and get you and your mother somewhere s-afe before Gunmar came to r-rule the surface. Thought maybe I c-ould protect you both- at least for a little while- and if all else failed at least I could do you the honor of h-having your deaths be swift and p-painless rather than eaten alive by Gunmar. </p><p>But then- then that sTUPID-” his voice cracked, dripping with resentment, “then that <em> stupid  </em>amulet chose you to be the next trollhunter and I just-” </p><p>Jim’s head shook back and forth quickly, before looking up at Strickler, lapis eyes bloodshot and cheeks flushed, “W- We both know that would-” he swallowed, “never work, the smell of human would have given you away after a month at most.” </p><p>A pause, a moment of silence as his carefully constructed dam broke, his face contorting and tears welling up in his eyes. </p><p><em> “I would have tried.” </em> </p><p>Salty tears escaped him at the confession, folding in on himself and bringing his left hand up to cradle Jim’s head, the other down at his lower back, holding him up so that he didn’t fall as the teenager too crumpled, no longer trusting his legs to fully support him as he was promptly thrust into a second fit of tears and buried his face into Walter’s turtleneck sweater. </p><p>The air was thick, full up with the sobs of the young trollhunter and the shaky shudders of his history teacher, desperately trying to maintain some sort of composure although the way his shoulders shook with every exhale. </p><p>“Hey Mr Strickler we’ve got- oh.” </p><p>Both Walter and Jim’s spines straightened with a sharp inhale, quickly separating as the changeling turned to face the gym teacher that had walked into the room, rubbing his eyes.” </p><p>“Sorry I didn’t mean to- I should go- I'll tell Ms Wang that you can email her tomorrow about- yeah- sorry again-”  </p><p>“It’s- that’s fine just- yeah, thanks.” </p><p>Deafening silence dropped over the two as Coach Lawrence closed the door to Strickler’s office. </p><p>“So-” “I-” started the two men, looking at each other in surprise before barking out a brief laugh. </p><p>“So um, how about you finish up with what you need to do here then we go back to my house, I can maybe hop a shower after we talk over what we’re going to do about Bular and Gunmar and all that then when mom gets off her shift, we can all have dinner and see where things go from there.” </p><p>A smile spread across Walter’s face, “Really? Even after I told you that if it came down to it, I would kill you and your mother after Gunmar took over the surface?” </p><p>“To spare us from being eaten alive? Yes absolutely, I just sobbed like a month worth of bottled-up emotion into your stupid turtleneck I think we’re past that now- also my bones ache from running over here after my fight with Bular, I haven’t the foggiest where I put my bike and I think if I tried to walk home now, I'd collapse onto a puddle on the street like a goblin so I need a ride. I was lying about the Dwärkstone by the way, Blinky never lets me anywhere near it."</p><p>Strickler snorted, “If that’s the case then yes, I'd love to, Young Atlas.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I want to hear why you worked for him from you, cause I’m pretty sure if I asked Blinky he would say something... questionably racist? I don’t know what impure means but it sounds racist.” </p><p>Walter looked up with a start, fiddling with his now empty teacup. </p><p>“Well- you see, when baby trolls are taken and turned into changelings, they’re made with only one purpose in mine, servitude. They’re made to serve the Pale Lady first and Gunmar second. I should know, I was amongst some of the first turned.” </p><p>“Pale Lady?” </p><p>“Ah yes you wouldn’t know of the Pale Lady would you- nevermind that she’s a story for another day, the point is, the only reason us changelings are alive is that we are made to serve, if we do not, we serve no purpose in this world, we are just wrong for no reason other than to be wrong. It’s serve Gunmar or die in a changeling world, what with Bular always prowling around, threatening to eat us if us ‘<em>i<em>m</em>pures</em> <em> ’  </em>didn’t serve our purpose correctly.” </p><p>“There’s that word again ‘impure’ what does that even mean?” </p><p>Raising an eyebrow at the boy sat on the kitchen counter, he dropped the now dirty handkerchief onto the table, “Amongst trolls the word ‘impure’ is meant to put down changelings and is used to call us filthy, dirty, not quite troll, not as good as trolls. And I know trolls eat socks and all but when I say filthy, I mean bloodwise- well not blood (trolls don’t have blood, they have magma) but you get what I mean. Changelings are considered impure because they were taken at birth and contorted, made into the perfect tools for invasion and war. Looked down upon by trolls because we were changed and not accepted by humans because we were monsters. </p><p>I thought I-” he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before getting up from leaning on the dining room table and making his way into the kitchen, turning on the sink and putting his teacup inside, needing to do something occupy his hands with, “When Bular told us we were to go over the world and collect the pieces of the bridge so we could bring back his father I thought that maybe this could be it. This could be our chance to prove that we were more than just servants, that we were more than impures, but I see now that that may have been but a childish fantasy. </p><p>And I know that you’ll most likely want me to apologise to you and Miss Nuñez for replacing her little brother with a changeling and I may have been against the idea of bringing in a new changeling into Arcadia to begin with but I will bring myself to apologise for letting one of my brethren free from the Darklands clutches. You don’t think that he was naturally that agile, do you? No, that kind of dodging and weaving is only born from centuries of narrowly escaping pissed off goblin nannies- pardon my language- and Nyarlagroths alike. I can only apologise for little Enrique being the one that the goblins chose to take as his familiar.” </p><p>“Do you... never worry about your familiar? In the Darklands?” </p><p>Putting the last of the plates in the sink, he turned to Jim, drying his hands on an empty towel, “No, the Darklands nursery is the safest place for a baby to be, goblin nannies are fiercely protective of the babes. And even if I did somehow find myself worrying,” </p><p>He cut himself off, reaching into the knife block and pulling one out before cutting along his thumb, placing the knife flat and gently squeezing a few drops of blood onto the surface before somehow deciding that that was enough and putting his thumb in his mouth, licking off the access blood. A small portal like effect started to take place on the side of the knife and Walter held up the knife for Jim to see. </p><p>“I can always have a quick look at him, just to be sure.” </p><p>A black-haired babe appeared on the surface of the knife, sleeping soundly on a pile of pillows and under a thick blanket, both the pillows and blanket seeming to be stitched together with different materials and patterns, a bottle laying at its side.  </p><p>The vision only lasted for a few seconds however, and the portal disappeared along with Strickler’s blood, leaving Jim blankly looking at his reflection in the blade before it was carried out of his line of sight. </p><p>“Don’t worry, the knife is completely clean, you can clean it if that would make you feel better but nothing would come of it.” </p><p>“Strickler are changelings uh... can changelings... have children with humans?” </p><p>Walter looked up from the blade and at the teen, who was now awkwardly fiddling with his phone, not turning it on however. </p><p>“Changelings are typically built to be infertile as to not risk changelings breeding and starting an uprising or polluting troll bloodlines, but there have been recorded cases of halflings existing despite never being known to survive past 3 years before being killed by Bular. Why do you ask, Atlas?” </p><p>Jim put his phone down on the counter and moved closer to the edge of it, legs crossed. </p><p>“I um, remember how me and Tobes kept going around putting our gaggletack on people and make you pick it up?” </p><p>“Yes, it was rather pathetic how obvious you were in you true intentions to be honest.” </p><p>He winced, “Yeah well, before then I had already noticed a lack of needing to sleep around a week after finding the amulet plus the constant urge to scratch my head despite being checked my mum that I didn’t have any lice, but once when it was my turn to go around tapping people with it, it suddenly felt really weird in my hands and my fingertips started to hurt. I asked Tobes if he felt it too but he said no and that I was acting weird so I ignored it to not worry him but last night my dinner tasted off even though I cooked it as I normally would and this morning when I was brushing my hair... I...” </p><p>Outstretching one of his hands, he silently called for one of Strickler’s and the man obliged, carefully giving Jim his right hand not sure what he would do with it. Jim grabbed his wrist with his hands and brought it up to his hair, holding it there briefly before putting Walter's hand flat onto his hair and lightly nuzzling up into it as a small gasp escaped the man before him. </p><p>“No... that’s not... how-?” </p><p>“I guess what I’m asking is... do you think that my dad was a changeling?” </p><p>“I-” For once the changeling was speechless. How? How was Jim <em> growing horns </em> ? Tiny ones but horns none the less. Most halflings were discovered by the fact that the sun would burn them more than the average child or they would grow fangs instead of actual, human baby teeth before they turn 4. And even if that were the case- what male (biologically speaking) changeling would have been around 16 years ago to even-  <em> Jamegalir. </em> </p><p>“Jamegalir?” repeated Jim, releasing his hold on Walter’s wrist. </p><p>“Yes I- Most changeling’s human names sound similar to their human names- take Strickler and Stricklander or Enrique and NotEnrique for example. Phonetically speaking Jamegalir sounds nothing like James but when spelled out you could definitely make a case for it- but that’s secondary to the fact that Jamegalir left Arcadia saying that his wife was coming too close to uncovering the truth and I came in to take over his position around... 10 or 11 years ago. A-And a few centuries ago, changelings owned plentiful amounts of gaggletack and we used those gaggletacks to try and train our young to be able to resist the effects of gaggletacks but was abandoned few decades later due to lack of progress but there were some that had managed to be able to resist its affects for at most 30 seconds- Jamegalir and Nomura being among those that did. That would explain why you, being the son of Jameligar of all changelings, didn’t show any of the signs of being a changeling till later, after you were exposed to the magic of the trollmarket, the amulet and gaggletacks being the final stretch that activated your hidden genes- oh I’m good!” </p><p>Jim himself was speechless during the speel of words that rushed out of the teachers mouth as he pieced it all together, before bringing his left hand up off the table to scratch at the back of his neck, “Mom did always say that dad always swore that she’d cheated on him but when I was born, he couldn’t deny the fact that I looked exactly like he did as a baby so I guess that would make sense if he was a changeling and didn’t think that he could have children.” </p><p>“Yes, quite- ah.” Strickler quickly withdrew his hand from the teens head and took a few steps backwards, realising how long he’d had his hand on Jim’s head, “He left when you were what, 5? He probably thought that you were all but days away from revealing your true nature and considering he left without warning he probably didn’t care that you and your mother could be killed by your changeling side being revealed and was only thinking of himself and how Bular would most likely kill him too for hiding a child from him- t-that’s just a guess though he could have just as well left without warning to give you your best chance or something-” </p><p>“No, no don’t try and claim that there's a possibility that he wasn’t a scumbag for my sake because there wasn’t, he left me on my mom without a word on my 5th birthday for god’s sake, he could have at least waited till the day after so I didn’t forever associate my birthday with him leaving- fuck.” </p><p>He collapsed at the thought, putting his elbows on his knees and hands to his face, his eyes beginning to sting. </p><p>“Hey hey hey, you’re absolutely right your dad was a selfish asshole and no one should show him sympathy, don’t blame yourself for that.” </p><p>Strickler had closed the gap between them once again, putting his hands on Jim’s shoulders as an attempt to comfort the boy. </p><p>“It’s not that-” Jim shook Walter’s hands off his shoulders and wiped at his eyes, “It’s just- everyone in trollmarket sees changelings as monsters and- and Blinky wouldn’t continue to train me if he knew- Tobes may st-stick by me but he’d probably be more distant an- and Claire’s brother was replaced by a changeling s-so if she found out about him a-and then a-about me she’d probably think I was a monster and-” The teen cut himself off, not trusting himself to say the right words as tears started to pool in his eyes, hyperventilating.  </p><p>The history teacher soon found himself wrapping his arms around the young boy, stroking his hair in an attempt to get him to calm down, all too understanding of what the boy was going through having been amongst some of the first to be turned into changelings and seeing his brethren be mutilated in front of his very eyes screaming that no one would love them, not ever again. </p><p>“You don’t have to tell the whole of trollmarket if you don’t need to and besides even if they did find out it's not like they could do anything about it, could they? They can't separate the trollhunter from the amulet. And sure, it may hurt to hear them talk about us like we’re filthy but such is the life of any changeling, you just have to keep your head up high and remember that they only think such things due to centuries of being around the wrong sort of trolls. Blinkous would never abandon you, he may be bewildered at first but then again, there's never been a human trollhunter before and he took that in stride so why would he be any different with a changeling, I’m sure he’d change his stance on changelings after a long talk about why we do what we need to do. </p><p>I think that Mr Domzalski would slap you if he heard that you thought there was even a sliver of a chance that he would see you differently if he knew you were a changeling. That boy has been with you through thick and thin and I have seen it for myself, he wouldn’t see you any differently I swear on I bet my life on it I’ve seen that boy support you when your father left and you him when his parents died; I don’t think anything could make him turn his back on you. Miss Nuñez is as Papa Skulls loving as she is logical, she’s smart and she may not know her brother is a changeling just yet but if she were to find out that her brother was a changeling it’d be a long while before she found out that you were too, you would have already saved her live countless times before then I believe, knowing you.  </p><p>Remember that you are not obliged to tell anyone what you are biology wise because that doesn't matter, what matters, Young Atlas, is what's in your heart and what you’d do to protect those you care about.” </p><p>Jim had long since gone quiet, only a few sniffles coming out of the boy before he laughed and leaned back, looking up at Walter with a smile on his face and wiping at the corner of his left eye with the back of his hand, “Big words from someone who wanted to help raise Gunmar.” </p><p>Snorting, Strickler arched a brow, “It’ll make a great how I met your grandmother someday-” </p><p>“Oi, don’t push your luck, troll man.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh, how I wish I could have been there to see that, Drall the Deadly, son of Kanjigar the Courageous being bested by a- presumed- human whelp in battle and ending up being saved by said whelp, his honor destroyed. Amazing! Mad I didn’t think of doing that to be honest.” </p><p>Jim tsked at him, “Hey I did it because I didn’t want to have blood on my hands, not to be snarky or underhanded.” Strickler looked away, feigning innocence, “But we’re friends now so that’s good, he moved into the basement.” </p><p>Walter choked on his tea and his eyes shot open, “Wh- you mean Drall’s here? Like right now? In the basement?” </p><p>“Yep.” the teen popped the ‘p’, “He said that if being the trollhunter wasn’t his purpose maybe helping the trollhunter become a better warrior and protecting the trollhunters loved ones was or something like that, plus it's not like he’s allowed back in trollmarket anymore.” </p><p>The changelings face scrunched up in displeasure as he went to take another sip, “I don’t think I like the idea of the past trollhunters son being in the basement, ready to rush upstairs and rip my fleshy face off at anytime he likes.” </p><p>“Yeah, well you’re gonna have to live with it for the time being, up until when we defeat Bular at least.” </p><p>A smile broke out on Walter’s face, “When, not if, Young Atlas?” </p><p>“Yeah, we will defeat him one day and then we’ll be fine and you’ll be free to do whatever you like without his stank breath threatening to eat you every other day.” </p><p>“You really are quite the optimist, Atlas.” </p><p>“Eh, I try, I get it from somewhere.” </p><p>A bang flooded the house. </p><p>“James Lake Jr what have you done now? Why is Mr Strickler’s car in the driveway?” </p><p>Strickler set his teacup down on the counter. </p><p>“Where from I can’t even begin to imagine.”, the history teacher quipped, turning in his seat to face the red-head that had made quite the spectacular entrance, “Ah, Barbara dear, needn't worry Jim has done nothing wrong, and I believe I told you to call me Walter.”  </p><p>Barbara sighed from relief and a small smile appeared on her flushed face, “Sorry Walter, it’s just ever since... you know whenever I see someone appear at my house without warning I get worried Jim’s got himself into trouble again.” </p><p>The teen gasped and feigned being offended, putting down his now empty mug of hot chocolate, “I can't believe that you would have such little faith in me mom, I'm still your perfect little boy. And what are you doing home so early, your shift ends,” he paused, looking up at the clock mounted on the kitchen wall, “... 15 minutes ago?” </p><p>“Is it really 8pm already? It was 6pm last I checked.” </p><p>The doctor huffed out a short laugh and hung her bag off the ear of one of the dining room chairs, “You do tend to have that effect on people, Walt.” </p><p>"Well, I’m glad they didn’t make you stay behind again; lord knows you deserve a break.” </p><p>“Oh please I choose to stay behind.” </p><p>“You keep telling yourself that mom,” Jim jumped off the kitchen counter where he was dangling his legs next to Walter and ran to give the doctor a hug, “I’m so glad that you’re actually home on time for once.” </p><p>Barbara laughed and ran her hand through Jim’s hair, “I do try my best darling and-” she cut herself off, sniffing at the air, “I thought you said you took a shower this morning.” </p><p>The teen jumped back, “I did! I just uh... fell into a manhole into the sewers- don’t worry I’m fine, Strickler already looked me over to see if I was hurt, I’ve only got a couple of scrapes.” </p><p>“Aw baby,” Jim’s face flushed, “Well as long as you're ok that’s fine just- take a bath, please.” </p><p>Grumbling, the trollhunter marched back to the kitchen, “I’ll tell you what, how about you go get changed out of your scrubs and into something more comfortable and me and Mr Strickler will make dinner and set the table!” </p><p>The corners of Barbara’s eyes wrinkled as she smiled, “That sounds lovely honey- so long as Walt doesn't have anything planned?” </p><p>“Hm?” Walter’s back straightened as he re-joined the conversation, “I’ve got a meeting around 10 but I think my colleges wouldn’t mind if I told them why I’m late, it’s not all that important anyway. I’d love to stay for dinner if you’d have me.” </p><p>Barbara arched a brow walking over to the stairs, “If you’re sure, I’ll go get changed then I look awful and my hands smell like antiseptic.” </p><p>Strickler waited till he heard Barbara’s bedroom door close before turning around to face Jim across the kitchen counter, an exasperated look on his face, “Bular will absolutely not be happy about being late but it’ll be worth it. I hope. In fact, he’ll most likely be annoyed that he couldn’t rub in my face that he called you Young Atlas on purpose sooner.” </p><p>“You think he called me it on purpose?” </p><p>The changeling stood up, stretching his back, “Oh definitely, he’s always trying to prove to his father that he’s better than I am in his plans so he probably set me up to test my loyalties to Gunmar. That does mean that at some point I may have to pretend to try and kill you, sorry about that.” </p><p>“Eh, you gotta do what you gotta do.” </p><p>Making his way into the kitchen, he snatched up the steak that Jim had just got out of the fridge, “So what are we having, Atlas?” </p><p>“I was thinking steak with baked potatoes and gravy? Maybe adding some carrots? </p><p>“Hmm... I don’t think I’ve made steak since 1976 England but I think I'll manage.” </p><p>Jim looked taken aback at the comment, leaving Strickler to look up at him before huffing and smiling, “Come on Atlas, do you really think I'd make you cook after the day you’ve had? Plus, your mother is right you stink to high heaven, go hop in the shower. Don’t worry I’m not going to poison your food; I left all my poisons at school anyhow.” </p><p>The teen snorted, “I know I know it's just,” he paused taking a moment to breathe, “It’s just been me and mom for so long and I’m the only one of us that knows how to cook so having someone cook food for me in my own kitchen feels weird.” </p><p>“It was always going to happen one of these days Young Atlas, now go on,” Walter reached a hand out, ruffling Jim’s hair which got a small laugh from the boy as he shoved Walt’s hand off of head, “if you’re fast you can help chop the carrots or something.” </p><p>“Oh sod off, if you damage my knives in any way, you’ll have me to answer to, you hear?” the trollhunter was already walking backwards towards the stairs. </p><p>“Needn’t worry Mr Lake, I think you’ll find I'm quite skilled with the subtle art of the blade.” </p><p>“I’ll hold you too that.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” </p><p>The 16 year old rushed up the stairs and a few minutes later, down came his mother. </p><p>“Walter? Where’s Jim?”  </p><p>“Hm?”, Walter looked up from the kitchen and over at the doctor, who’d since changed out of her scrubs and tidied her hair, “Jim’s taking a shower and I'm trying my hardest not to ruin this dinner so your son doesn't cut my head off and I think it's going well thus far.”  </p><p>Barbara laughed and made her way over to the kitchen counter, leaning over it, “Come on I don’t think Jim would cut your head off, he likes you too much to do that.” </p><p>The history teacher looked away attempting to hide a smile that had wormed its way onto his face, “You’d be surprised.”  </p><p>“I’m being serious! Ever since he started at that school every other day he’d come home going ‘Mr Strickler did this.’ and ‘Mr Strickler said that’ and ‘Mr Strickler let us do this’, he doesn't do it as much anymore because apparently it's not cool to have a favourite teacher anymore but every time he does bring you up nowadays you can see how happy he is to talk about it.” </p><p>Strickler was silent, staring down at the potatoes he was peeling. Did the boy really like him that much? Or at least used to? Had he ruined his image in the boy's eyes? He knew that the boy lacked a father figure in his life but now that Blinkous was around and that he knew he worked for Gunmar would he not like their talks as much anymore? </p><p>“-ter? Walter!” </p><p>He was brought back to reality by a shout by the woman across the kitchen counter, “I’m sorry Barbara dear were you saying something?” </p><p>“Walt- you’re bleeding.” </p><p>Walter looked back down at his hands and sure enough there was a small cut on his left pointer finger. </p><p>He put down the potatoes he had bled onto and the knife he was holding into a pot and ran it under the sink while he sucked on the digit. </p><p>“Come here, Walt.” </p><p>“What? Oh, come on Barbara it’s barely a papercut.” </p><p>“Yeah, and papercuts hurt like hell now come here.” </p><p>Sighing, he made his way over to the doctor and placed his hand in both of hers. </p><p>Barbara gently turned the changeling's hand around and pushed her glasses up her face, tenderly palming it as she inspected the cut. </p><p>“Alright it’s fine, let me just,” she laid Walter’s hand on the table and pushed herself off of the kitchen counter as he silently complained about the lack of warmth, but that wait didn’t last for long as she was back a few seconds later with a bandaid, “there we go! Perfect.” </p><p>Strickler chuckled at the bandaid and looked up at Barbara with an eyebrow arched. </p><p>“What’s that look for? The avocado ones were the only ones left in my bag I haven't had the time to shop for more.” </p><p>He could almost hear Nomura’s laughter vibrating around the kitchen. </p><p>Walter tsked and pushed himself off of the kitchen, going back to the abandoned pot in the sink, “Nothing dear, nothing at all.” </p><p>“Do you need any help or-” </p><p>“No! Uh- I'm fine I can handle this. Besides, you're always running yourself ragged in and outside of work, you deserve the freedom of being able to sit down and have someone do everything for you. Do you want a cup of tea?” </p><p>The doctor sighed and sat down on the chair that Walter had previously occupied, “Yes please if you don’t mind, I know, it’s just, Jim’s always doing stuff for me and it feels wrong to have someone do everything that I can’t.” </p><p>The changeling turned around from where he had gone back to peeling potatoes and gave her a soft smile, “Well I'm not Jim now, am I?” </p><p>“You’d be surprised, I think he’s picked up your snark.” </p><p>“Well excuse me, I do believe I am quite the gentlemen thank you very much.” </p><p>“Yes, I'm upset that he didn’t pick up that part of your personality instead... hey Walt?” </p><p>“Yes, Barbara dear?” </p><p>“You still haven't told me why you’re here yet.” </p><p>Walter put the now peeled potatoes in a pot on the stove and cranked up the heat, “Ah yes well, Jim came to my office after school and we had a long talk about things what with you and me amongst other things and after words he said that he’d given his bike to one Miss Claire Nuñez and that falling into the sewers had made him pulls something so I offered to give him a ride home. I had meant to stay only for a little while to see how he was doing but we ended up talking for way longer than I intended. He even talked to me about that show he loves- Gun Robot- and we laughed at how the villain in the show reminded us both of a rather bullish colleague of mine.” </p><p>Barbara stared at the man in her kitchen with adoration, who’d now moved away from the stove and turned his attention to making her tea. Not only did he care enough to talk things out with her son, he rode him home and indulged him in his interests, not mocking or babying Jim liking a “kids” show as most men his age did. If her heart swelled anymore than it already had she feared it would burst out of her chest. </p><p>“Aw, you’re such a softie, Walt,” that earned an objecting huff out of the man but nothing more, “And Claire Nuñez? Hm, I've heard him talking about her before with Toby but I didn’t know it was like that.” </p><p>“How could you not know? For someone who you say talks a lot about my lessons he sure spends a lot of time in them burning holes into the back of Miss Nuñez’s head.” he set Barbara’s #1 MOM mug down on the counter in front of her, full of hot tea. </p><p>“Oh yeah? I’ll have to talk to him about this Nuñez girl.” </p><p>“Don't worry, she’s nothing like Ophelia, well, maybe just as stubborn as her but that’s about it.” </p><p>“Hey Walt?” </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Come here.” </p><p>Abandoning the steak he had just laid out in a frying pan, he turned back towards the doctor, crossing his arms. </p><p>“I said come here.” </p><p>He stepped forwards. </p><p>“Closer.” </p><p>He leaned down a miniscule amount, turning his left ear towards her, eagerly awaiting what stupid quip she was going to come out with next. </p><p>But that composure soon melted as Barbara huffed and grabbed his left bicep, pulling him towards the doctor as she planted a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>“Wha-” </p><p>“Thats for being such a gentleman.” </p><p>A red heat creeped up his neck and his cheeks flushed, his eyes like blown wide open, pupils pinpricks. </p><p>In his spluttering, he didn’t notice two sets of feet rushing down the stairs. </p><p>“Strickler how much have you done- oh you guys are being gross ew god not in my kitchen please I'm begging.” </p><hr/><p>“Mmm, you didn’t actually do a half bad job with the potatoes, not bad Strickler.” </p><p>“Thank you, you can call me Walter too you know.” </p><p>“Walter... nope nuh uh sounds weird no thank you Mr Strickler.” </p><p>Walter laughed and took a bite out of his steak, moaning as he did, “And your steak should make you worthy of an A+.” </p><p>“Don't get the wrong idea, you’re not going to be coming around every night for my infamous dinners, Strickler.” </p><p>“You know the saying, Atlas, you feed a stray dog,” he shot a look at the basement door, “It’ll keep coming back.” </p><p>“Aw look at you two, I love it when my two boys get along.” </p><p>The two men flushed, “Mom-” “Barbara-”, they looked at each other in surprise before laughing. </p><p>“I never thought I'd see the day where my Jim likes someone else's cooking.” </p><p>“Me either- n- not that your cooking isn't great mom it's just well- you know-” </p><p>“Yes, yes, I know, sensory issues, but you can't keep using that as an excuse to say that my cooking isn’t bad.” </p><p>Jim frowned and stuck his fork into one of his carrots, “I don’t wanna sound mean.” </p><p>Noting her sons change in mood, Barbara swiftly changed topic. </p><p>“So, when were you going to tell me about Claire, hm?” </p><p>“W- What?” the teen spluttered. </p><p>“While you were in the shower Walter was telling me about how you gave Claire your bike to ride home on and that’s why you needed a ride home?” </p><p>Walter shot him a look as though to say ‘She put me on the spot and that's the best thing I could come up with, sorry.’ and Jim sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re not a thing though.” </p><p>“Yet.” quipped the history teacher, who’s sly smile quickly dropped off his face at the glare he received from his pupil and went back to his dinner. </p><p>“Aw, what happened to you and Toby?” </p><p>What? </p><p>Walter choked on his red wine and was quickly offered a napkin by Barbara, “Huh?” </p><p>“Hm? I thought you knew about Jim and Toby.” </p><p>“N-No?” </p><p>The changeling shot a look at the boy, who seemed more embarrassed than annoyed. </p><p>“Although that would explain a lot of things, like their first year at school, in the library.” </p><p>Jim looked up from his plate his face red, “I thought we agreed to not bring that up!” </p><p>“Whoops, must’ve slipped my mind, my apologies, Young Atlas.” he sounded sorry, but the smirk on his face told otherwise. </p><p>“And me and Tobes are just fine, I told you about this before, me and Tobes have more than enough love to share for one person. I’m pretty sure he’s thinking about asking Eli to join us anyway. Him or the stupid mole.” </p><p>“The mole? A- As in the school mascot mole?” </p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>“Does he even know who's under there?”  </p><p>“Nope, never shuts up about wanting to figure out who it is either. I don’t think it matters who's under there to him so long as they have a face and aren’t like, faculty or something... they- they aren't faculty, are they?” </p><p>Walter snorted as he cut into his steak, “God no, though I don’t think they’re anyone you’d even think to consider them to be.” </p><p>That much was true, if you asked him who he thought the mole was before becoming a teacher, Steve Palchuck himself would have been higher on his list than Darci Scott. </p><p>The young trollhunter quirked an eyebrow at him, impaling another carrot on his fork, “Alright, at least Tobes will be happy that Senior Uhl is off the list of possible people.” </p><p>The history teacher paused, before poorly attempting to stiffle a laugh at the idea of it, Jim following soon after, having to slap his hand over his mouth to keep the carrot he’d just ate in. </p><p>“Senior Uhl?"</p><p>Jim turned to his mother and swallowed before taking a breather, “D- Do you remember my Spanish teacher who told you off for being late at the last parents evening? Yeah, that’s Senior Uhl and if you’ve seen the way the mole moves and dances- y-you'd be laughing too.” </p><p>Barbara leaned back and looked at the two men in her lives, sighing with relief. When she’d originally asked out Walter and Jim looked upset about it, she’d been worried. Walter was safe, he was a good teacher and Jim liked him. But Walter coming into their home and going on dates with her really messed up his schedule and made him uncomfortable, like something else in his life had changed that she didn’t know about and the history teacher coming into their lives was just the cherry on top of a bad time.  </p><p>She didn’t know exactly what Walter had said to make Jim comfortable with him in their home but she knew she didn’t deserve how patient he was. </p><p>When Jim would have meltdowns as a child, James would get irritated with or mad at him. But with Walter he was so kind and nice and gave him space. </p><p>At their first parents evening, the spanish teacher before Senior Uhl had gotten frustrated with him for how low his scores were on the last test he took and said that he wasn’t trying hard enough, which made Jim have to excuse himself to the bathroom. Barbara was going to go check on him after 10 minutes had passed but when she looked up there Walter was, standing next to his boy and walking him back in, so calm and patient with him. </p><p>After that they went to Ms Janeth to talk about his math and when they left, she could hear Walter chastising him for being harsh on the boy, and at the end of their session together at the end of the day, she’d thanked him for that and he’d simply replied, ‘That’s what teachers are for, are they not?’ with a big smile on his face. </p><p>“Barbara dear? Are you ok?” </p><p>“What?” she snapped out of her reflections and looked again at the two men, who were now looking at her, concerned, “Oh yes, I’m fine just, thinking about how lucky I am.” </p><p>Walter smiled, waving the fork that he’d impaled a piece of steak on at her, “I think we’re the lucky ones here, my dear.” </p><p>“Aw gross you guys not at the dinner table come on.” </p><p>“You say that about everything we do, Atlas.” </p><p>“Yeah, cause everything you do is gross old man.” </p><p>“Well excuse you I don’t look a day over 43.” </p><p>“You keep telling yourself that.” </p><p>Barbara stiffled a laugh at Walter’s horrified expression as the man quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a compact mirror, looking himself over with a frown on his face. </p><p>“Hm maybe your right, I might have to<em>  change </em> things up.” </p><p>Jim’s face grew confused before he replied, “You’re not going to like, drink the blood of babies to make yourself younger right?” </p><p>“Jim I’m your history teacher not Voldemort.” </p><p>“He drank unicorn blood.” </p><p>“Eh, same difference.” </p><p>“N- No?” </p><p>Barbara couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore and Walter soon joined her, followed by Jim shortly after that. </p><p>Things weren’t going to be ok for a long while and he knew it. </p><p>But Jim could pretend they were, for now. </p><p>They’d earned this. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes i know that jim didnt know about dwarkstone till later and that tobes didnt fall in love with the mole till later and barbara met walter way later on but shut up this is fanfiction i can do what i want, if i can muster the motivation i might make a second chapter of this where jim tells blinky and tobes the lot hes a changeling but for now, thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>